(Not applicable.)
Drawers, such as those used in tool chests, are well-known to have latching mechanisms to protect against theft or unexpected opening in the event the chest is moved or tipped upright. Common latch mechanisms include key or combination locks and sliding levers restraining movement of the drawers. Such latch mechanisms typically require the user to apply both hands to the latch in order to open the drawer. Moreover, typical latch mechanisms often include small components that are difficult to operate while wearing hand coverings.
The present invention provides an improved drawer latch mechanism, particularly suited for attaching to the front side of a cabinet drawer. The latch mechanism of the present invention allows a drawer to be unlatched with one hand in the single motion needed to open the drawer.
Specifically, a support is mounted at the front face of the drawer which provides a pivotal connection to which a handle is attached so that it can pivot with respect to the front of the drawer. A latch is also attached at the pivotal connection. The latch is operated by the handle to pivot between a closed position in which the latch engages the cabinet (or drawer mount) and an open position in which the latch is free from the cabinet. In this way, the latch can be pivoted to open when the drawer is pulled by the handle.
In one preferred form, the latching mechanism includes a spring biasing the latch closed. Additionally, the latch preferably has a leading end that includes a downwardly extending catch surface that engages a cabinet wall when the latch is in the closed position. The leading end is tapered to define an angled surface that travels up and into a latch opening so that the catch surface engages the cabinet wall.
In another preferred form, the support member is wider than the drawer front and the latching mechanism has two latches, one at each end of the support member with the drawer front disposed therebetween. The support member also has a downwardly extending lip which engages a top edge of the drawer front to mount the latch mechanism to the drawer.
The support member and the handle can be extruded components with the pivotal connection extending the length of the support member. The handle has a grip, preferably extending its length, sized so that it may be grasped while wearing gloves, mittens, etc.
The foregoing and other advantages of the invention will appear from the following description. In this description reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part hereof and in which there is shown by way of illustration a preferred embodiment of the invention. Such embodiment does not necessarily represent the full scope of the invention.